Over you
by Live Through Love
Summary: Short Roger/Mark songfic, the song is Over you by Miranda Lambert. Rating just to be safe!Is kind of sad


**Short Roger/Mark songfic to the song "Over you" By Miranda Lambert. Don't like them together, don't read. Just talks about Marks feelings and some things throughout and after Rent. Doesn't go into much detail. **

**I also want to say one thing to the people who were reading my one fanfic, no place like home. I'm having some problems with writing that story so I'm taking a short break and would like to apologize! I'll write some one shots to make up for it!**

**Enjoy!**

I stood in the loft which used to be shared by me, Collins, Roger and Benny. I was the only one that lived here now. Benny moved on, Collins did too in a way. The person that stuck in my mind was Roger. I remember the day that he left me. The loft seemed colder now then it ever did before, even though heat blew threw it now like it never used to.

_ Weatherman said it's gunna snow, by now I should be used to the cold. Mid-february shouldn't be so scary, it was only december, I still remember, the plants, the trees, you and me._

I remembered when Roger told me that we couldn't do this anymore. Our relationship wasn't right. He was going to be with Mimi. I didn't like it but I accepted it.

_But you went away, how dare you, I miss you._

I never told anyone about me and Roger, because Roger didn't want me to. I acted like everything was fine, but I knew that I would never forget what we had. It would always be there, and I would never in my life forget.

_They say I'll be okay, but I'm not going to, ever get over you._

I thought the worst was that you left me for Mimi, but then you broke up with her and you left town. I was all alone, I felt more alone then anything in the world. Thinking of you kept me going to finish my movie. I felt so alone through all those nights, when you were thinking of Mimi.

_Living here alone in this place, I think of you and I'm not afraid. _

I remembered the songs that you wrote before, before this nightmare began. I stayed with you through everything and you left me. I would sing out of tune and horridly to the songs that you have wrote for everyone but me.

_ Your favorite records, make me feel better, cause you sing along with every song, I know you didn't mean to give them to me. _

You came back, but things didn't go back to normal for us. They started to, but then Mimi came back. Things were good for you two when she started to get better. I liked seeing you happy, but then things started to get worse, much worse. Not for her, for you. For my Roger. You started getting sick, very sick.

_ But you went away, how dare you, I miss you. _

I remember your funeral clearly, it was the sadest day of my life. Everyone came, even my parents, they said it would be okay, I knew it wouldn't be. There's no way this could ever be okay. People thought Mimi took your death the hardest, but I disagree.

_They say I'll be okay, but I'm not going to, ever get over you._

I go to visit your grave all the time, I cry every time. I remember what we had and I can't get over it. It was a different feeling, from when you left me for Mimi, when you went to a different state. Now you were really gone, and I would never see you again. I knew this day would come eventually, but I still wasn't ready for it when it did.

_ It really sinks in, you know, when I see it in stone._

I'll never ever forget what we had, what we felt for eachother, not in a million years. No one else could ever understand what we felt, and what I went through.

_ Cause you went away, how dare you, I'll miss you._

Me and Mimi were talking, a few weeks after you left, a few weeks before it was her time. She wanted to make sure I was coping, I pretended to be nice and cared about how she was doing too. However I knew she wasn't hurting as bad as I was. Soon after she started to get sick. I went to see her in the hospital, she told me she knew about you and her, she didn't tell me how. She understood and apologized for anything she did to jepedize our relationship. I'll miss her too. But not as much as you. No one understands the hurt I feel.

_ They say I'll be okay._

No matter how much time passes, no matter how many people I meet, nothing will compare to you. I will never get over you. I love you Roger.

_ But I'm not going to, ever get over you. _

**Reveiws make me happy!**


End file.
